The True You
by Dr4mione is 1ife
Summary: After Hogwarts is restored, everyone goes back to Hogwarts, with new rules, and a new twist. Eighth year at Hogwarts. Dramione and Blinny with hints of a few more ships. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

Author's Note- Hi everyone! This is my first fic so, don't judge me too harshly. This is AFTER The Battle Of Hogwarts. Enjoy! |Not edited yet|

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I am not J.K. Rowling

Prologue

Draco's P.O.V.

 _Tap tap._ Draco looked up to see a barn owl tapping at his bedroom window. He didn't recognize the owl, which surprised him. Ever since the war, all the family's owls were scanned to make sure they wouldn't harm anyone, whether they were sent, or being sent. He opened the window, and the owl flew in. It dropped the letter and flew off. Draco picked up the letter. He recognized the seal on the envelope. _Why would Hogwarts contact me? I fought on the wrong side._ He opened the envelope and gazed at it in shock. It was exactly like the acceptance letter he received when he was 11. _They must have finished re-building it. But, why would they invite me back? I made so many mistakes. I hurt so many people._ He picked up the envelope to put the letter back but there was something else inside. He pulled out another piece of parchment and read, _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of head boy. The Head Students and the Prefects meet in the first compartment 10 minutes after the train departures. Your badge is enclosed. Have a wonderful week, and we'll see you on September 1st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts._

Draco was shocked but he couldn't help but wonder; Who was the Head Girl?

Hermione's P.O.V.

An owl flew in through her open window and landed on her desk. She recognized it as a Hogwarts letter. She opened it and pulled out an acceptance letter, identical to the one that she received when she was eleven. There was another letter in the envelope. She took it out and read, _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the position of Head Girl. The Head Students and the Prefects meet in the first compartment 10 minutes after the train departures. Your badge is enclosed. Have a wonderful week, and we'll see you on September 1st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts._

Hermione was over the moon. She immediately floo called Harry and Ron to see if either of them had gotten Head Boy. They hadn't. As Hermione fell asleep, she wondered, who is head boy?

A/N First chapter! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long! Follow me on wattpad for quicker updates (Esha-with-an-I) Thanks for the reveiws!

Author- Hi guys! Just letting you know that-

Draco- *Flies in on broom* Yeah, yeah. Just get to the story

Author- You know I control you, right? I'll turn you back into a ferret if you don't shut up.

Draco- *Pales* Sorry. I'll just let you continue. *Grabs broom and flies away at full speed*

Author- *Rolls eyes* He fell for that? For Merlin's sake. Anyway,-

Hermione- *Walks in* Hi, do you think you could hurry up? Ginny and I are getting a bit bored.

Author- Just conjure a book or something.

Hermione- But-

Author- *yells* Just do it or I swear to Merlin, I WILL get you expelled!

Hermione- *Glares* Was that a threat?

Author- *Glares back* Yeah, it was.

Hermione- You know what, FINE! *Storms off while conjuring a book*

Author- *Rolls eyes* Jeez. Took them long enough. Oh well, on with the story!

Chapter 1

3rd Person (Draco) P.O.V.

His eyes scanned the platform, looking for anyone who won't look at him with disgust. He saw Blaise, and Theo talking to girls he recognized as Daphne Greengrass, her sister Astoria, and (unfortunately) Pansy. I walked over to them.

"Draco!" Pansy squealed as she threw her arms around him.

"Get off, Pansy" he replied while attempting to push her away. She resisted at first but then gave in.

"Wow, not even here a minute and she's all over you. Some things never change" someone snorted

"What's that supposed to mean Zabini?" demanded Pansy

"Wow, back to last names, are we Parkinson? And here I thought we were friends."

"You wish Blaise"

"In your dreams Pansy"

Draco took that moment to step in. "What, do I not exist?"

Blaise smiled, "Nah, not really"

Daphne spoke up, "It's good to have you back Draco. We've missed you"

Draco smirked, "I missed you guys too but, between trials, St. Mungos, and the funerals..." his voice trailed off.

This time it was Astoria who spoke, "We know that you miss Crabbe. We all do. You lost your father too. It's gotta be real hard"

"I don't care about my father. I never have. All that 'My father will hear about this' stuff was bullshit." Suddenly, Pansy giggled. "What's funny about that Pansy?"

"Oh, it's not that. Look." she pointed at a person and smirked, "It's the mudblood"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I only own the plot and OC (who will be introduced in this chapter)

A/N-

Hermione- *Walks in* Really Parkinson? Mudblood? I suppose you don't have the brains to think of anything new. *scoffs*

Draco- *Stands in the corner, out of sight and smirks*

Pansy- How dare you! You filthy little mudblood! Of course I can think of something new you-you *stammers*

Draco- Come on Pansy, she's got you there *Smirks*

Pansy and Hermione- *Jumps before turning to look at Draco*

Pansy- You're siding with the mudblood over me? Traitor!

Draco- Don't call her that. Honestly Pansy, you think the war would have changed you a little.

Pansy- *Storms off*

Blaise- *Walks in and sees Pansy run off* What the hell did I just miss?

Draco- Pansy calling Granger a Mudblood.

Blaise- *Gasps* Still? You think the war would've changed her.

Draco- That's what I told her.

Hermione- *Laughs hysterically*

Draco and Blaise- *Looks at her*

Blaise- What?

Hermione- *Says in while laughing* You sound like gossiping schoolgirls! I should know, I shared a dorm with Lavender and Parvati for 6 years.

Blaise and Draco- *Looks horrified*

Author- *walks in looking annoyed* *Yells* You're holding up the story! SHOO! *Sighs* Sorry guys! I write my stories on wattpad and it kept glitching! But, on with the story. Oh, wait! Quick shout out to worththerisks. She has followed this story and gave criticism without seeming rude. Also, she is writing an AMAZING dramione fic called emergence! Go read it! Ok, that's it. For real this time.

3rd Person- Omniscient (Sorta)

Hermione climbed aboard the Hogwarts express, feeling excited. She was head girl! It had been her dream since she'd read about it in Hogwarts: A History. As she passed the barrier to get onto the platform, She spotted Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville standing by an entrance to the Hogwarts Express. She walked over to them. "GINNY!" she squealed before hugging her, She broke the hug and walked over to Harry, "It's been too long!" She walked over to Luna and gave her a hug, "How've you been?"

"Quite good actually. How are you?"

"I'm good!" The train whistle sounded. "We should go!" Once they were all settled into a compartment, Hermione left for the meeting with the heads. As she walked in, she saw the back of a head covered in platinum blond hair. 'No. It can't be.' "Malfoy?" she exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Hello Granger" He drawled. " Nice to see you too." He was pleased to see that she looked flustered. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm Head Boy

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Granger. I assure you, this is 100 percent real"

"Well then" Hermione straightened up. "If we're going to have to live with each other for a year, we should call a truce."

Draco nodded. "Alright. Terms?"

"We both stop provoking each other. That means no name-calling, hexing, or sabotaging each other. Deal?"

"Deal."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ok. Now that we've got that settled, let's get down to business. We need to figure out pa-"

"Granger, we can't pair people up until we know who the prefects are." Draco smirked.

Hermione scowled. "What I was going to say, was that we need to figure out the patrol schedule." Draco started to interrupt but Hermione cut them off. "I don't mean WHO I meant when. Instead of names, we can do pair one, pair two, etc. "

Draco nodded. "Okay then. Shall we start?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "That's it? No rude comments, no mudblood?"

Draco flinched at the word and his gazed flickered to Hermione's left arm. "Don't call yourself that." he snapped before he went back to work.

The two of them worked out a schedule fairly easily without their usual bickering. As much as she hated to admit it, Malfoy had some good ideas. Soon enough, it was time for the prefects meeting. This year, the prefects were from seventh and eighth years, instead of sixth and seventh. The head students looked up as the prefects entered. The Gryffindor prefects were Ginny and Harry, the Ravenclaw prefects were Luna and Terry Boot, the Hufflepuff Prefects were Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot, and the Slytherin Prefects were Blaise Zabini and someone Hermione hasn't seen much but she knows as Crystal Night. Everyone, with the exception of Hermione, Blaise, and Crystal, was looking at Malfoy with pure hatred.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Hello everybody. Welcome to the first Prefects meeting. All that's happening today is explaining your roles and expectations. First, to promote house unity, Professor McGonagall has asked us to alternate pairs, meaning everyone in this cabin will be partners this year. Therefore, you will need to get over any grudges you may hold. Malfoy and I have agreed to a truce, we trust you can too. Secondly, you are to set an example at ALL times, you are ROLE MODELS to the rest of the school, therefore they must uphold the HIGHEST standards at all times – Including uniform, adherence to school rules, effort, attendance, punctuality, attitude, respect, manners, motivation to work, etc. We will have your patrolling schedules out soon. That's all for today. Everyone went back to their compartments, and they soon arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione got into a carriage with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Hermione noticed that she could now see the thestrals. After the war, she supposed that almost everyone could. The ride to the castle was silent, as nobody had anything to say. As the carriages stopped, Hermione realized that they weren't going into the Great Hall, they were going to the room they waited in as first years. She looked up and saw that Luna had noticed this as well. Frowning, they followed Professor McGonagall inside. When everyone was inside, she spoke. "Many of you may be wondering why we're here. We have lots of new rules, and we know we'd have your attention if you weren't in the Great Hall. First, there will be NO discrimination against somebody's blood status, no matter what it is. Second, there will be NO discrimination because of their part in the war. Thirdly, all house rivalry's must be diminished, especially the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry. Failiure to follow these rules will result in first, a month of detention, them a month of suspension, and if it happens again, expulsion." The room exploded into chatter at those words. "Silence." the professor said, her voice harsh. Everyone stopped talking abruptly. "Thank you. Now, the biggest change that is happening this year is that you all will be re-sorted"


	4. Chapter 3

Author- So, what are your thoughts on the new sorting?

Ron- I hate it! We've been in a house for six, for some seven years, and now we have to give it up?

Harry- I'm kind of neutral about it. As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm good.

Minerva (McGonagall)- Mr. Potter, just because you killed Voldemort, doesn't exempt you from these rules!

Harry- Sorry Professor.

Author- Next

Hermione- I think it's a great idea! I don't really care what house I'm in.

Ginny- It's a good idea...

Draco- Thank you so, so, much.

Author- Care to elaborate?

Draco- Nope

Author- *Rolls eyes* Next

Blaise- *Shrugs* I don't really see the big deal here.

Theo (Nott)- I agree with Blaise

Crystal- I think it's a good idea! It'll help with house unity and get rid of house rivalry. *mutters* I hope.

Pansy- Believe it or not, I agree with Weasel. *mutters* How?

Luna- I agree with Crystal. *Points out the window* Ooh look, a Blibbering Humdinger

Author- Here Minerva. *Hands her sheet of paper with everyone opinions on it*

Minerva- *Takes paper* Thank you Miss Author

Author- Any time. Oh, and for those people who are really annoyed about Slytherin stereotypes, you'll like this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to all my fellow Slytherins.

Crystal's POV

The silence of the hall exploded into chatter as everyone discussed their thoughts on the new rules. Most of her friends didn't really mind, some of them were even glad. Crystal understood why. The stereotypes were getting a bit out of hand. Soon, Professor McGonagall ushered them inside the Great Hall, two years at a time. As usual, the Sorting Hat was placed on an old wooden stool. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and said, "Abbot, Hannah." Hannah walked up to the Hat. As soon as it was on her head, it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" Next was Terry Boot, who still ended up in Ravenclaw. Tracy Davis became the first member of Slytherin. Seamus Finnagan was the first one to have his house changed. He became a Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione" The Hall went silent. After about thirty seconds, the Hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The students cheered loudly. After it was quiet again (which took a while), Daphne Greengrass was called and put into Slytherin. Daphne's sister, Astoria, was next. She was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Longbottom, Neville." After only a moment's hesitation, the hat called "GRYFFINDOR" Luna Lovegood was immediately sorted into Ravenclaw, where she joined Hermione. Ernie Macmillan got sorted into Hufflepuff. Crystal sucked in a breath. She knew who came next. Sure enough, "Draco Malfoy" after quite a while it said, "RAVENCLAW." Draco, shocked, went to sit by Astoria. 'At least he won't be alone' Crystal thought. She then smiled, she was next. When her name was called, he walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. She heard it say, 'Strong, definitely sly, very ambitious, you'd do amazing in Slytherin. But wait, very smart and witty, wise beyond your years. Maybe Ravenclaw. You're quite loyal, but I don't think Hufflepuff is for you. I know," Crystal got ready, "SLYTHERIN" Shy smiled and sat by everyone else. Next up was Theo Nott, who was once again a Slytherin. Parvati and Padma Patil were both Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harry." Silence descended upon the hall. To the surprise of nobody, he was put into Gryffindor. Dean Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor again.

"Weasley, Ronald" the hat took a minute to sort him. He was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Weasley, Ginerva" after a while of deliberation, the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN" She slowly walked to the Slytherin table, as if she didn't know what was happening. Suddenly, there was a yell from the Hufflepuff table, "TRAITOR!" it didn't take much to figure it out who it was. Weasley.

Crystal was livid. She stood up and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! SHE IS YOUR SISTER! JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS SORTED HERE, YOU'RE TREATING HER LIKE DIRT! YOU ARE A HUFFLEPUFF! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE LOYAL? WHILE WE'RE ON HOUSES, BY THE WAY, YOU CALL ALL SLYTHERINS BIGOTS, WHEN MOST OF US HAVEN'T SAID A WORD TO YOU! ISN'T THAT A BIT HYPOCRITICAL? OH, AND SLYTHERIN TRAITS ARE CUNNING, SLY, AND AMBITIOUS, NOT EVIL, DEATH EATER, SCUM!" Crystal took a deep breath and continued. "YOU KNOW WHAT, IF WE'RE MENTIONING THE WAR, I'LL TELL YOU THIS! MOST OF US FOUGHT ON YOUR SIDE! I DON'T THINK YOU'VE EVER THOUGHT OF THIS, YOU WERE ALL FIGHTING THE PEOPLE THAT YOU ALWAYS CONSIDERED ENEMIES, US SLYTHERINS ON THE OTHER HAND, FOUGHT AGAINST OUR CHILDHOOD, OUR FAMILY, AND OUR PAST. PONDER THAT! OR IS YOU BRAIN TOO SMALL TO DO THAT?" She said the last two sentences with so much venom, even the people she didn't direct the speech to shrunk away.

The end of her speech was greeted with a moment of stunned silence and then the majority of that Hall erupted in applause. All the Slytherins, most Ravenclaws, quite a few Hufflepuffs, and even a few Gryffindors. The professors even joined in after a while.

"You too Hermione?" Ron asked, though it didn't seem like he wanted it answered.

"Yes Ronald, and before you ask why, it's because she's right." Ron started to say something but Hermione continued. "I have never once said anything against all Slytherins. I've said many things against Malfoy and his cronies, but I have never said anything against all Slytherins. That's for you and Harry to do."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Twenty points to Slytherin for that inspiring speech. 10 points from Hufflepuff for discriminating a student because of their house. Lastly, we have Zabini, Blaise." After barely a moment, the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" For the first time, a Slytherin got applause from all four tables.

A/N- Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that this one's a bit shorter, I've been really busy.


End file.
